Sí que volví a por ti
by criis.sweet
Summary: Bella ayuda a la policía con los traficantes. Edward es ahora uno de ellos. Des pues de un tiempo y una relación pasada se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Qué pasará?


**"****_No seas estúpida. Jacob simplemente te preguntó si de verdad lo querías hacer, no tienes por qué volver a verlo después de tantos años_****."**

**Eso es lo que me repetía una y otra y otra vez antes de entrar en 'La Tentación', el nuevo club de moda en cuanto a traficantes de droga.**

**Yo daba clases particulares pero me sacaba un dinero ayudando a Jacob con las investigaciones de bandas armadas. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y lo ayudaba más que nada como un favor, pero al arriesgar muchas veces mi vida, dijo que me merecía una gran recompensa. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerme un vestido muy corto y ajustado e intentar que los susodichos se fijen en mí.**

**Vale, hasta ahí todo bien. El problema es que el jefe de la banda esta vez era él. Edward. Lo conocí cuando vine a San Francisco de pequeña. Estuvimos saliendo. De aquellas él era el chico más guapo de todo el instituto y se había fijado en mí. Conmigo era muy dulce, nunca me hizo daño. Nunca hasta que llegó Tanya. Ella lo fastidió todo. Se le metió en esa cabeza entintada suya que él tenía que acostarse con ella, y él lo hizo, pero no una, sino decenas de veces durante tres meses. Los tres meses que tardé en enterarme. Sinceramente me rompió el corazón, pero lo superé. O al menos eso creía hasta que me dijeron a quién tenía que engatusar esta vez para que ellos hicieran su trabajo.**

**Pues ahí estaba yo, con mi mini-vestido rojo entallado entrando en ese club. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la barra. Necesitaba un trago, en serio. Pedí algo fuerte ya que lo iba a necesitar. Lo tomé con calma, visualizando el ambiente. Gente bailando y bebiendo, música a tope. A simple vista no parecía nada ilegal. Pero si te fijabas en la mesa de la esquina más alejada y oscura sí que notabas algo.**

**Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo. Me levanté y fui al baño, pero me escondí en la esquina del pasillo teniendo buena visión de la mesa. **

**Impresionante. Increíble. No había palabras para describir lo que mis ojos veían. Él, Edward estaba allí sentado, aun más guapo que antes. Si antes era capaz de encender a la virgen que yo era, ahora hacía que yo, ya un poco más experta me derritiera. **

**Como si sintiera que lo observaba, levantó su mirada hacia mí. Me repasó con la mirada y parecí pasar el visto bueno. Yo le sonreí pícaramente. Realmente no me costó nada, ya que estaba pensando en la cantidad de cosas que le iba a hacer y en cómo le iba a rasgar esa camiseta negra tan ajustada y cómo le iba a quitar eso vaquero que… se había levantado. Y venía directamente hacia mí. "****_Genia_****l"**

**Llegó a mi altura y yo seguía comiéndomelo con la mirada.**

**-No te había visto por aquí nunca- me dijo sonriendo provocadoramente.**

**-A lo mejor vine, y no me viste- le reté yo.**

**-Mmm… imposible. Me habría acordado de una belleza como tu- como en los viejos tiempos, me sonrojé. Él pareció notarlo ya que su mirada se volvió mucho más seria y hasta pareció reconocerme. Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de que al sonrojarme me parecía mucho a mi yo adolescente. Intenté recomponerme.**

**-Tienes razón, es la primera vez que vengo- le contesté intentando distraerlo.**

**-Ya decía yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó curioso.**

**-Bella- no se me ocurrió inventarme un nombre. Le solté el mío.**

**-¿Bella? Yo tenía una amiga que se llamaba así- dijo con pena. ¿Amiga?**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Tenías?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.**

**-Sí.**

**-Vaya, por como lo dices te afectó, ¿eh?**

**-No lo sabes tu bien- murmuro él- bueno, volvamos al presente: tu y yo.- Tragué saliva. "****_sí. Tú y yo_****".**

**-Mmm… me apetece una copa- dije yo para intentar que él desviara la mirada de mis ojos. No lo hizo.**

**-Creo que tu y yo ya nos podemos saltar la parte de la copa, ¿no, Bella?-me preguntó a medida que se iba acercando a mí hasta acorralarme contra la pared.**

**-B-b-b-bueno, nunca viene mal,¿no?-imposible. Esa inseguridad quedó atrás hace años, nunca me había vuelto a pasar.**

**Se acercó a mí sonriendo. Aproximó su cara con la mía y me besó. Y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y acercarlo más a mi ser. Aunque al principio era lento y suave, el beso se fue tornando enfebrecido hasta que nuestras lenguas se juntaron. Ese fue el momento en el que ya no me importaba nada. No me importó que me engañara. No me importó que solo me reconociera por una amiga más. Me dio igual. Solo me importaba la pelea que tenía lugar en nuestras bocas.**

**Pum! De repente escuchamos un ruido sordo y todo el club pareció quedarse paralizado. Mierda. Yo sabía lo que era. Sabía quién era y me había olvidado por completo de él y de lo que tenía que hacer.**

**-¡Joder!- bramó él- Lo siento, nena, pero estamos en peligro y tú vas a hablar demasiado.-dicho eso tiró de mí hasta los lavabos. **

**-Espera. Si nos quedamos aquí entraran a por nosotros, tenemos que salir y yo sé cómo- ¿en qué momento me había cambiado de bando? Ah, sí. En el momento en que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar después de tantos años.**

**-¿Qué coño sabes tú de esto, Bella?-me preguntó enfadado.**

**-Ahora no hay tiempo para contártelo, ¿vale? Simplemente confía en mí, ¿vale?**

**-Me contarás hasta por qué entraste en este club, que no es para nada de tu estilo?-en ese momento mi cara tenía una mueca de pánico. Él se rió-¿Realmente pensabas que no te iba a reconocer? Tienes que saber que me costó mucho hacerlo, pero esos ojos verdes siguen siendo los mismos, y tu rubor no ha cambiado en nada, cielo.**

**-Vale, está bien. Te lo contaré todo. Pero, ahora por favor, ¿puedes apurar y pirarte por esa ventana antes de que te peguen un tiro cuando entren aquí?-le reproché yo.**

**Se acercó y me besó con mucha dulzura en los labios.**

**-Te esperaré en el muelle de siempre-me susurró antes de desaparecer por la ventana.**

**Suspiré. El muelle de siempre. El muelle de nuestro primer beso. El muelle…**

**-Ponga las manos sobre… ¡Ah! Eres tú. ¿Dónde coño lo has escondido?- me preguntó Jacob mientras miraba por todos los lugares del baño. En ese momento me alegré de no haberle dicho que se escondiera tras la puerta de un baño.**

**-No sé de qué estás hablando. Estoy sola- intenté mentir lo mejor que pude, pero con Jacob eso nunca era suficiente.**

**-No me jodas Bella. Te vi entrar aquí con él. Con Edward -me presionó acercándose amenazadoramente.**

**-Mentira. Te repito que aquí solo estoy yo- suspiró.**

**-Mira. Si te vuelves a juntar con él te volverá a hacer lo mismo. Él ya no es como antes, es mucho más peligroso. Sabes que mató a mucha gente. ¡Él no es bueno para ti joder! ¡Tú eres mucho para él!- me gritó.**

**-¿Y para quién se supone que soy buena?- le grité yo con la misma.**

**-Para mí serías perfecta- me contestó dulcemente.**

**¿¡Qué?! Esto no podía estar pasando. Era como un hermano para mí, y yo creía ser lo mismo para él. Nunca le di esperanzas.**

**Me cogió de las manos y yo me aparté de él.**

**-No. No soy buena para ti. Esto n-n-n-no puede estar pasando- musité alejándome de él. Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude esquivando a la gente del club.**

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Vuelve aquí Bella no seas estúpida! -Me gritó una última vez.**

**Yo me fui. Tenía una cita en el muelle de siempre.**

**Cogí un taxi, ya que me había llevado Jacob hasta el bar. Aún no me lo podía creer.**

**-Al muelle 14, por favor- le dije al taxista.**

**Durante el camino le fui dando vueltas al asunto de Jacob, pero finalmente desistí. No iba a salir nada bueno de ello.**

**Al llegar Edwardestaba allí. Bajé del taxi y me dirigí hacia él.**

**-Hey- le dije un poco bajito.**

**-Hola- me contestó un poco triste- Por favor, no aguanto más, necesito que me lo cuentes todo. Necesito que me cuentes lo que me perdí por tonto todos estos años- ¿cómo una persona podía ser tan podidamente irresistible?**

**Suspiré y se lo conté todo. La universidad, la policía mi trabajo, Jacob… Todo. No me di cuenta de cómo ni cuándo había acabado yo sentada en el banco a su lado con su brazo rodeándome los hombros y mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro fuerte hombro.**

**-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste estos años?- me giré para mirarle a los ojos.**

**-Lo sabrás tú mejor que yo. Pero nada bueno. Tenía pensado dejarlo. Esta era la última reunión. Tenía pensado mudarme lejos y empezar una nueva vida. Este rollo ya no me va y menos cuando tú has vuelto a aparecer en mi vida- me tensé en sus brazos y él lo notó- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es decir, me hiciste mucho daño, muchísimo. Pero no estoy por la labor de volver a estar sin ti, y tú ahora te vas- aparté la mirada de la suya.**

**Me sujetó el mentón y me besó. Su lengua entró rápidamente en mi boca y me puso en su regazo. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y él puso las suyas en mi cintura ciñéndome así más cerca de él.**

**-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer- dijo entrecortadamente-Vamos a ir a mi casa a hablarlo, ¿si?-su mirada era pícara y me dio la impresión de que no íbamos a dormir mucho precisamente. Le sonreí. **

**Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia su coche de la mano. Cómo echaba de menos esa sensación.**

**El recorrido hacia se casa se hizo corto y pronto entramos en ella.**

**No me dio tiempo a fijarme en nada ya que juntó nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso.**

**Nuestras lenguas se buscaron rápidamente necesitándose y disfrutando la una de la otra. Nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos con pasión. Todo parecía perfecto.**

**Me cogió a horcadas y yo me restregué contra él haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y haciéndonos gemir. Noté que su miembro iba cogiendo volumen y lo siguiente que hizo fue subirme a su habitación y tirarme en su gran cama. **

**Se puso encima de mí y volvió a besarme en la boca. Mis manos decidieron que ya era hora de ver que se encontraba bajo esa camiseta y empecé a quitársela. Cuando se la quité separé nuestras bocas y le di la vuelta quedando yo encima de él. Me lancé directa a su cuello en el que hice un gran chupón. Me di cuenta de que aún no me había fijado en su tordo por lo que levanté la vista y vi que maravilla se escondía. Lo miré lujuriosa y pasé mi lengua por su clavícula acariciando el resto de su torso. Bajé lentamente hasta mordisquear sus pezones cosa que le hizo gemir y seguí bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Se los quité viendo así el enorme paquete que intentaban esconder y que luchaba por salir de sus boxers grises. Él al ver mis intenciones me quitó el vestido y me miró lujurioso. Para ese día me había puesto una ropa interior de encaje negra y roja con su culote a juego. Me dio la vuelta quedando yo debajo de él y me besó en la boca pero bajó rápido hacia mi cuello acariciando a su vez mi muslo. Yo me arqueé reclamando más y el aprovechó para quitarme el sujetador. Cuando lo hizo me miró a los pechos y sonrió seductoramente. Se lanzó a por ellos masajeando uno de ellos y jugando con mi otro pezón, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo. Luego bajó sus besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde lo lambió. Me fue bajando mi ya bastante húmedo culote y me abrió las piernas. Me miró directamente a los ojos provocándome con la mirada hasta que llegó a mi sexo donde primero sopló. Yo me retorcía debajo de él y él al notarlo no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a jugar con su lengua en mi sexo. Yo gemía, suspiraba, me retorcía… Cuando se metió mi clítoris en la boca y lo chupó y mordisqueó casi llego a la cumbre pero decidí apartarlo. Le di la vuelta volviendo a quedar yo encima.**

**-Mi turno- le dije de la manera más sexy que pude.**

**Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por mis labios en su oreja en la que di un lametazo. Fui bajando mi mano lentamente por toso su torso delineando sus marcados músculos hasta llegar al elástico de su boxer. Le bajé los calzoncillos dejando a la vista su enorme miembro. Pasé la punta de un dedo por toda su longitud y él gimió fuertemente. Sonreí provocándolo y me lo metí entero en la boca sin piedad ninguna. Me entretuve allí haciendo círculos con mi lengua y notando como este crecía más si cabía. Estaba indefenso, gemía fuertemente y enredaba sus manos en mi pelo. Cuando estaba casi llegando me subió encima de su abdomen y su inclinó para volver a besar mis pechos.**

**Le empujé para que quedara tumbado en la cama y lo besé. Nuestras lenguas volvieron a juntarse necesitándose. Se peleaban por un trofeo indefinido, no algo físico pero sí excitante. Me posicioné e introduje su miembro en mi interior haciéndonos gritar de placer. Mis manos se posicionaron en su pecho para coger mejor impulso y sus manos se pusieron en mis glúteos para ayudarme con las embestidas. **

**Aquello era increíble. Ya lo había hacho otras veces,, bastantes veces a decir verdad, pero con él todo era diferente y mejor, mucho mejor. **

**Yo intentaba ir rápido, pero para él no era suficiente. Sin salir de mi interior me dio la vuelta quedando él entre mis piernas. Yo rodeé con mis piernas su cadera y él embistió aún más fuerte haciéndome gritar de placer. Sus embestidas eran mucho más rápidas que las mías. Levanté la cabeza buscando sus labios y él al adivinar mis intenciones me besó.**

**Unas embestidas más y llegamos juntos al clímax.**

**Él ahora estaba en mi interior, tenía dentro una parte de él y aquello era perfecto. Nuestros cuerpos temblaron y él se derrumbó en mi pecho, sin fuerzas. Lo abracé y giré quedando yo otra vez encima de él pero todavía unidos.**

**-Siempre lo supe- me dijo él rompiendo el silencio.**

**-¿Qué supiste?**

**-Que volverías a por mí. Tenías que ser tú la que volviera porque yo no podría tener el valor de volver a por ti y mirarte a los ojos- parecía realmente arrepentido.**

**-Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?**

**-Lo he pensado y no quiero que te metas en este mundo, por lo que dejaré los contrabandos y nos iremos lejos de aquí por un tiempo.**

**-¿qué?- le pregunté un poco asustada.**

**-Bueno, ahora que te tengo por fin así no pensarás que te ibas a librar de mí, ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo.**

**-Siempre te he querido, aunque durante estos últimos años me negara a reconocerlo.**

**-Yo también te amo, nena.**

**Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso para volver a amarnos con locura durante toda la noche.**


End file.
